jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Thom Kallor
Thom Kallor (codename Galactus) is a member of the Legion of Superheroes & a native of the planet Xanthu. He gained his powers from the same comet that killed his parents. He was expelled from the team after killing an adversary to save a teammate but rejoined three years later in 2018. Background 1991 - 2009 Though a Xanthuan, Thom was born on an orbital satellite outside of the planet Xanthu. Both of his parents were astronomers & felt this location was best for their work. And as a coincidence, Thom was born with the power to control gravity. His parents utilized his powers for their experiments & projects with Thom becoming a crucial part in their research. He regularly accompanied them on most of their trips as the two regularly went together & had no one else to leave Thom with. 2009 - 2011 On one of their trips, Thom's mother fell really sick. His father believes she caught something from the foreign planet they were observing. Not wanting to worsen her condition or put his son at risk, he decided they would all leave earlier than planned. The three of them began their voyage home with his father in the back caring for his mom & Thom looking out the glass at the stars. Though the ship was on auto pilot, it didn't pick up the frequency of an oncoming comet. Thinking fast, Thom quickly took control of the ship & geared away but the ship was still caught in the tail of the comet. While the comet would grant Thom enhanced abilities, it made his mother's condition worse. She passed away shortly after they arrived back home & not too long after, his father fell ill as well. He got the best scientists to come look at him as many of them were colleagues of his parents. But due to the sickness being of another planet, none of them were equipped to handle it. His father would live on for another two weeks before succumbing to his illness. Thom continued his parents work the best he could & remained secluded upon the satellite. Because the satellite had a bird's eye view of the planet, he was able to see a ship crashing towards the planet. Using his natural born & latent abilities, he was able to stop the ship & save the lives of the passengers. Feeling heroic, Thom decided to leave Xanthu & join the Legion of Superheroes. 2011 - 2015 He would become a crucial member of the team, using his powers to help defeat their villains. He also would catch the attention of Legion newcomer, Dreamer. While most of the guys were after her, Thom was the one that created a connection with her. The two would go on to have a strong relationship for years until Thom became jealous. For a short amount of time, Nura was given a leadership role which Thom was jealous of & couldn't accept. She then broke up with him & Thom became reclusive from the rest of the team. It also didn't help that Nura began dating her close friend & their teammate, Querl Dox, after. Thom stuck to the missions didn't do much else. During one of their missions, the culprit was revealed to be Kenz Nuhor, an ex lover of Nura that had been rejected by her as she was with Thom at the time. Nura decided to fight with him herself as she knew she was the cause behind his rampage. But Nura wasn't an expert in combat & while everyone else was fighting Kenz's partners, Thom was able to free himself to help her. After delivering a twisted love speech to Nura, Kenz prepared to deliver a final blow but Thom was able to stop him though his actions would lead to Kenz's death. Despite saving Nura's life, he still broke their no killing code. Having just fired Sensor months before for killing, the Legion had no choice but to find him guilty at trial & he was expelled from the team. 2015 - Present No longer a member of the Legion, Thom returned home to Xanthu. He didn't want to go back to being an astronomer & decided to his combat skills to join the Uncanny Amazers, a group of crimefighters on his home planet. Though it could not compare to the Legion, it sufficed for some time before Thom grew bored of the team. Eventually, Thom would get word about the destruction of Daxam. Word had gotten around the galaxy & would eventually makes it way to Thom, though weeks later. Hearing that the team had moved on to the planet Earth, he decided to pack the rest of things & make the voyage there. Upon his arrival, he had planned to go see the team but overheard members speaking of how Nura & Querl were planning their wedding. Not being able to witness that, Thom moved across the sea & began living in Europe under the name of Daniel Blaine. He lived a relatively normal life, going back to being an astronomer before English superheroine Godiva spotted him using his powers to help a civilian. She invited him to meet with her team as she felt that he could be a good addition. He figured this team might work out for him better. But upon meeting with him & revealing his past to the founding members, they felt that he would be good use back on his old team. Superman himself brought him to Smallville to meet with the Legion & after talking things out, Thom was brought back onto the team. At the time, Nura was single again, having called off the wedding the year before. After catching up & apologizing for his past behavior, the two decided to give their relationship another try. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * [[Nura Nal|'Nura Nal']]: The two began dating shortly after Nura joined the Legion in early 2013. The two were known to frequently pair off together but would become out of sync after Nura was given leadership roles within the team. Annoyed with his jealous & unaccepting of her position, Nura ended their relationship. The two would be distant following the break up, only speaking in battle. Thom would eventually save her life from an ex lover but at the cost of his own membership with the Legion. They wouldn't see each other for another three years until Thom rejoined the Legion in the spring of 2018. After apologizing for his past mistakes, the two have begun dating again. Powers & Abilities * Density Manipulation: Thom has the power to draw mass from the stars & induce them into objects & sometimes people. By doing so, it increases the mass of the object. He can also reverse this effect & make objects extremely light & unrestricted by gravity. * Black Hole Creation: He can create a black hole by using a simple object as a central point. Though the black hole is apparently dependent upon his powers to remain active. * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Hand-to-Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * He is a member of the Legion Espionage Squad. * On the team, he is closest to Saturn Woman, Ultra Man, Timber Wolf & Chameleon. * Since coming to Earth, he has fallen in love with sloppy joes. * Thom has become close friends with many of Earth's heroes like Godiva, Citizen Steel, Starman & Judomaster. * Spaceman has a power ranking of 127, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Thom used the alias "Daniel Blaine" when his meds made him lucid enough that he forgot his initial mission. He took the name from a Xanthu pulp hero. * The Uncanny Amazers are a government sanctioned team of Xanthu's superheroes. * His friendships with Earth's heroes reflect his relationships in the comics. * Because there is a Star Man, he instead Space Boy. Galactus is also the name of a supervillain the Marvel universe. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Threat Level 3